


Night on The Boat

by mochipii



Series: The Titan Rider [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff and Smut, Hange prefers a ride on a titan's back than sex lol, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipii/pseuds/mochipii
Summary: It's sexy time with Hanpikku, the ship that sunk before it ever sailed.But, in my head, they sailed anyway.Please, enjoy!
Relationships: Pieck & Hange Zoë, Pieck/Hange Zoë
Series: The Titan Rider [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082531
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	Night on The Boat

"Still awake, Commander?"

Hange turned and saw Pieck curled up like a cat on the bench by the wall.

"Pieck...jeez, you scared me,"

Pieck grinned and slowly moved to sat up straighter, face strained with pain.

"You okay there?"

She laughed, "Yeah, it took longer each time to recover..."

Hange sat down next to her.

"You know, I used to scared Pock by walking in all four around the hallway," Pieck sihged, "he does not appreciate the surprise,"

Hange snorted, "Sounds like a fun guy,"

"He is. He was."

Hange caught the sad look on Pieck's face,

"I'm sorry,"

"Yeah, me too. Poor guy."

Hange stared at Pieck.

Pieck turned her head to her in annoyance, "You know it's rude to stare, commander,"

"Ah, sorry. How long were your longest stay in titan form?"

"Hmm...a little over three months I guess?"

Hange whistled, "That's a long time,"

"Well, you got to do what you got to do"

"Yeah, we do, don't we?" Hange replied, realizing they are all the same. Soldiers that moved by an order and ultimately, humans.

They stayed on that bench in silence, accompanied only by the sound of the night wind, the waves and the boat's machine.

"Well, I'm going in now. Good night, commander," said Pieck, grabbing her crutch.

"Here, let me help,"

"I'm okay, Commander,"

Hange ignored Pieck and picked her up in her arms, "Shut up, grab your crutch and open the the door there,"

Pieck sighed and do as Hange told.

"Sorry, I'm heavy,"

"Not at all," Hange smiled.

Pieck turned the doorknob of the room where she, Annie and Gabi stayed, opened it slightly and closed it back.

"You know what, commander? Let's just go to your room instead. Let the children rest,"

Hange slightly taken aback by Pieck's word but recovered immediately, nodded, "Very well then,"

Hange put Pieck gently on her bed, knelt in front of her and started to remove her boots.

"Why, Commander, you really shouldn't have,"

"Believe me, it's my pleasure," Hange smirked.

Pieck smiled, "Thank you."

When the boots were off, Hange took one foot in her hand, put the other one on her lap and started to massage it. Gently applying pressure to the arch with her thumb and slowly dragging it up to the ball of the foot in circular motion and back again. She repeated it several times then move to the toes, massaged it one by one, several times over.

"You can lean back if you want," Hange knelt up and grab the pillow for Pieck to use behind her back. That movement momentarily put their faces very close it made Pieck blush.

Hange smiled and returned her attention to Pieck's feet. Now on the other foot. She can feel Pieck getting more and more relaxed. Once the feet is done, Hange moved to the calf, rolling the hem of her pants up until it stops just under her knee. She did the same with her calf, this time she put her hands around her calf and moved slowly from the ankle, alternating in making little circular motion and rubbing the entire length of the calf. 

Hange didn't know when it happen but, when she looked up, Pieck's stolen Survey Corps coat was open and she can see her chest rising up and down along with her breathing.

"Hange?" Pieck now propped on her elbow, looking back at Hange because she stopped massaging her, "What's wrong?"

Hange slowly got up and pulled Pieck so she sit up on the bed.

"Hange...?"

Hange looked up and put a lock of stray hair behind her ear, "May I...?"

Pieck smiled and leaned a little closer to her.

Hange met her half way and kissed her. Softly, a peck and stop. She wanted to see her reaction. Pieck immediately took charge, grabbing Hange's shirt front and pulling her closer for another kiss. Pieck kissed with no hesitation, she knew what she wants and she took it.

Hange rose from the floor and pushed her back to the bed, maneuvering her a little so they properly lie on the bed. She dipped her head to kissed her neck. Pieck took the cue when Hange took a handful of her hair and she turned her head to the side, barring her neck for her.

As Hange enjoyed the warm skin of her neck, she felt Pieck's hands on her waist and started to tug the shirt out of her pants. She could feel her fingers on her skin, rubbing, squeezing, clawing. The hands then moved to the front and started to undo her buttons as well

"Dammit, Commander. Your harness..." Pieck spoke.

Hange emerged from Pieck's neck, laughing, "Sorry...sorry..." 

As Hange stood up to remove the rest of her harness and clothing off, Pieck did the same with her own clothing.

Pieck was still struggling to remove her pants, when Hange came up to her, "Need a hand?" and pull her pants off in one go.

"Wow, that was fast," Pieck gasped as she saw Hange standing only in her underwear.

"Just following orders Ma'am," teased Hange as she dipped back to the bed.

Pieck held on to Hange's front bra as they continued their kiss, clawing at the fabric, getting Hange to remove them. Hange grabbed both of Pieck's wrist and held them above her head, "What are you trying to do?" as she slide a hand underneath Pieck's bra and squeezed one breast.

Pieck gasped and threw her head back, exposing her neck. Hange went in, burried her face on Pieck's collarbone, inhaling deep the skin and soon nuzzle in to that spot under her ear, behind the jaw. She licked a few times before started to nipped on the soft skin, it felt so good it made Pieck mewl.

Hange's hand moved under her back to unhook her bra. Pieck cooperated with moving her hands to completely remove the garment away. As her chest now bare, Hange's hands are free to roam around the expanse of her torso.Slowly, Hange kissed her way down to Pieck's chest, took a light bite on the skin on the top of her breast while her thumb rub the nipple. Once, twice then she covered that nipple with her tongue, moving her thumb to the other one.

When Pieck squirmed under her, Hange put more of her weight to stop Pieck from moving so much. She leaned slightly on her left side, so her right hand could part Pieck's leg and ran it along the thigh while her mouth still paying full attention to her breast.

As hange moved her attention to the other breast, her hand on her thigh moved closer to the center. From outside of her panties her fingers applying steady pressure on the outer lips several moments before her middle finger moving to the center where her clit is.

Pieck's breathing is getting heavier. Hange soon noticed that she always took a deep breath after her mouth lets out a moan. Like she's trying to control herself to not make any loud noise. Pieck suddenly grabbed Hange by the ponytail while she raised her chest in an attempt to press Hange closer to her breast. Hange chuckled, "Impatient girl,"

Pieck peered down to see Hange smirked naughtyly, "Commander, please..."

"Is that an order, soldier?"

Panting hard, Pieck nodded, unable to speak.

Hange got up and saw Pieck lifts up her hip to remove her panties, Hange continued the job and slid the garment off of Pieck's legs. When that's done, she spreads Pieck's legs further, held them under the knee and took no time to licked her entire outer lips several times over until it soaked.

Pieck let out another gasped at the sudden action but soon rolled her hips, asking for more "Hange..."

Hange took her time in enjoying Pieck's taste now, diving her tongue deeper, ignoring Pieck's plea to speed things up.

"Hange..." 

Hange left her post between Pieck's leg and went up to give her another kiss. It surprised and irritated Pieck because her cunt's abandoned now, she tried to pushed Hange back down but Hange persisted. To make up for lost things, Hange put her middle finger to work to substitute for her mouth. Pieck moaned loud in Hange's mouth. 

When Pieck started to struggled for air, Hange left her mouth and slid back down to between her legs. Leaving her mouth free to inhale as many air she wants. She doesn't waste any time and plunged back inside her. Licking the entire inner walls around, tasting the slick that continuously flowing straight to her mouth.

Hange felt Pieck's hand on her head now pressing her face even more to her sex. Humming her amusement to Pieck's response, Hange focused her attention to her clit. Circling the nub with the tip of her tongue at first, accustoming the sensitive area to the sensation. She tried a firm press to it and felt another roll off of Pieck's hip, seeing her reaction she continued with flicking her tongue to the underside of it, making Pieck cry. Her free hand roamed to her chest rubbing, massaging the breast and playing with the nipple.

"That's it, soldier. Let me hear you cry," Hange encouraged her, before going back to her task, continuing the assault on Pieck's clit. Pointing her tongue more and creating a steady rythm on her clit until she can feel nails on her scalp, while Pieck arched her hip and her name fell from her mouth.

"Hange!" 

Hange didn' t stop until she felt Pieck relaxed into the bed, taking deep breaths regulating her breathing. Both of her hands gave small massages and rub throughout Pieck's legs and body, calming her down, keeping her in the comfort of her touches until she came back down from her high.

Pieck reached down to pulled Hange up, Hange complied and immediately dive in for another deep, sloppy kiss. Letting Pieck tastes herself on her. 

"Your turn, Commander?" as they broke the kiss for air.

Hange chuckled, "I'm fine. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," gave another kiss to Pieck and pull up a blanket to cover them both.

"Well, in that case. Next time I turned into a titan, you can ride on my back." Pieck gave her an offer.

Hange's eyes went wide, blushing hard as she looked down to Pieck, "I...I'd like that very much."

THE END


End file.
